Cracking Lily Evans' Resolve
by RainThestral93
Summary: When four bored Marauders invite a certain redhead and her friends to join in with a game of truth or dare, they certainly aren't expecting the outcome to include James running down corridors screaming, "I am a woman, hear me roar," nor seeing Sirius Black don make-up & pink fluffy slippers. But what nobody is bargaining for is the slow, but sure cracking of Lily Evan's resolve...
1. Bring It On

**Bring It On**

"I'm bored," Sirius Black whined. He was currently slouched in the Gryffindor common room, arms folded behind his head and feet on the table, slouching in a way that if Lily Evan's saw his poor posture, she'd have a fit. Being a prefect and all, the witch had taken it upon herself to inform her fellow classmates about the damage they could do to their spines if they didn't assume the correct upright sitting position. Sirius had been on the receiving end of this lecture far more times than he preferred to count. He really didn't see what James saw in her, really, apart from having a nice arse. "Think of something to do, Prongs." He demanded, trying to voice a little authority in what was a highly testosterone fuelled friendship group.

"I'm not your house elf," James remarked pointedly, as he sat flicking through a Quidditch magazine. He wasn't fooling anyone – everybody could see the 'Wonder Witch' magazine he'd failed to hide inside it. "And besides I thought you had claimed the title of "master of ingenious schemes", anyway."

"Yeah but that just means I get to take credit for other people's ideas," Sirius grinned crookedly. "But seriously guys, I want something to do."

Lupin, from where he sat reading a book about the dark arts; his posture far more acceptable than his raven haired friend's, remarked coolly "Well I'd like a million galleons, but I don't see that happening any time soon."

"Lighten up, Loony-bin," Sirius grinned. "You're all rather miserable today, what's wrong with you?"

Peter Pettigrew, the small weedy boy who always seemed like a tag-along to any outsider surveying the group dynamics spoke up. "Moony's pissed because of the time of the month, James got rejected by Lily again earlier, and me, like you am just really bored."

"Ah," Sirius exclaimed, "What did Evans do this time, James?" He asked, gleeful at the misery the redhead put his friend through. She really was quite the genius, he had to admit, and with her intelligence and academic prowess, some of her schemes really were quite noteworthy.

"She was making out with some seventh year Ravenclaw on the stair case right outside the astronomy classroom. She _knew _I'd come out and see it, the stupid bint," James exclaimed, somewhat dejectedly.

"Ah." Sirius said again. He paused for a moment in thought, and in a flash of inspiration – which, if he were in a comic, a light bulb would flash above his head as a result of – exclaimed, "I've got it!"

"Got what?" Remarked James, surprisingly unenthusiastically. The Lily thing must have really knocked him for six, Sirius realised.

"Our entertainment for the evening," Sirius cackled manically, "Trust me, it'll be great."

Remus quirked an eyebrow. Last time Sirius had said that they'd found themselves entirely naked and freezing to death in the Black Lake, that was, until they were rescued by Hagrid. He sincerely doubted Sirius's plan would be fun, so he put in, "How about a simple game of truth or dare?"

"Truth or dare?" The trio questioned blankly, dull expressions on their faces. They were either extremely unimpressed with the suggestion, or had no clue as to what the cleverer wizard amongst the four of them was on about.

"Don't tell me you've never played it?" Remus exclaimed. "It's a Muggle game; basically everyone sits in a circle, and spins their wand. Whoever it lands on, they ask them "truth or dare" and if the person says truth, you're meant to ask them a question that's either embarrassing or something you've always wanted to know about them. If they says "dare" then you have to dare them to do something that either has funny consequences or is embarrassing for them to have to perform. It's a way of testing people's limits. You're allowed to pass but if you do you're out the game and no longer able to administer questions or dares. It's probably best if we gather some other players from around the common room. What d'you think?"

"Sounds good to me," Peter admitted. Any excuse to do silly things without needing a reason.

"Me too," grinned James, "Seriously, count me in."

"You're not Sirius, I am," Sirius announced with a wink to a series of groans and eye rolls. "But sounds good to me, I was going to say let's go look through the keyhole of the Prefects bathroom."

Remus groaned, Sirius was _awful_, and anyone who wasn't used to him had a good reason to think him mentally unwell. "Truth or dare it is."

"Wait," James cut in, "How are we going to know we're all telling the truth?"

Sirius contemplated for a moment, before coming downstairs with a vial of painstakingly familiar liquid – Veritaserum, the potent truth telling serum which was very much illegal – which Sirius had undoubtedly nicked from Professor Slughorn's personal supply cabinet. Remus raised an eyebrow, but new better than to ask questions. Just at that precise moment, Lily Evans and her friends Alice Peterson, Jade Marks and Eloise Ackerly walked into the common room.

James hung his head in his hands and sighed, as his best friends beckoned the four girls over. Sirius grinned, "We're playing truth or dare, wanna play?"

Lily turned up her nose, "How come you know about that game, it's Muggle, isn't it?"

"Moony taught us," He grinned, "Plus we have truth potion. You up for it, Evans?"

Lily muttered something to her friends, before they all shrugged, sitting down in the haphazard circle that had formed. "We should get more players, it'll be dull with just the eight of us. What about getting Neil and Frank to join?" She suggested with a sly grin as two of the girls either side of her lit up with excitement at the mention of Neil boot and Frank Longbottom.

"Sure," smiled Moony, and he called the two boys over, who were happy to join.

Remus, seeing as it had been his idea in the first place, and took first go, spinning his wand and grinning coyly as it landed on Sirius.

"Truth or Dare my friend?" He enquired, and Sirius "hmm'd" in thought.

"Don't be a pussy," grinned James. "Take a dare."

"Fine then," Sirius grinned. "Dare."

"You're Jade's bitch for the rest of the game. Whatever she tells you to do, you have to do it." Remus announced, and there were catcalls around the common room, for practically everyone around the common room was watching the proceedings. Sirius shrugged, and slunk closer to the blonde Gryffindor, who had a wicked glint in her eye.

"A foot massage would be nice," the girl grinned as Lily laughed as Sirius proceeded to pamper her feet. "It's your spin," she told him, as with a casual flick of his wand, it landed on Lily.

Lily gulped. "Truth," she demanded, not quite sure if she was ready to face the Marauder style dare they'd likely propose for her, just yet.

"Describe the dirtiest dream you've ever had in scintillating detail," Sirius grinned wickedly, and the rest of the Marauders guffawed. Lily took a swig of the truth serum, wincing, before a cunning look crossed her features.

"Well me and my sister were in a muddy field and we had a fight, and I ended up covered in mud and I had to have a bath to get it out of my hair when I got home," she grinned, narrowly avoiding what could have been a highly embarrassing situation. Remus chuckled at her innovation for he was the first to realise what she'd done; whilst the others simply moaned.

"Well played, Evans," grinned James. "Your turn."

She spun her wand, with some force, and it span round to land on none other than James Potter. He grinned broadly. "Dare, hit me with your best shot, Evans."

The redhead paused momentarily in contemplation, a wicked smirk spreading across her perfectly proportioned face. "I dare you to run down the corridors shouting "I am a woman, hear me roar" at the top of your voice, wearing one of my nightgowns," she grinned, and Sirius applauded her.

James gulped nervously. "Bring it."

Dashing upstairs, Lily fetched a gown for James, enlarged it slightly with a simple "engorgio", and laughed at the sight in front of her; a teenage boy wearing a nightgown.

With a sigh, he stepped out of the portrait entrance, to tuts of disgust from the Fat Lady, and made his way through the corridors screaming the desired words. He was met with sniggers from the few older students and looks of sheer confusion, and perhaps fear from the younger students. Once he had done, quite a crowd had gathered, and he lapped up the applause as he returned to the common room.

"You'll have to do better than that, Evans," James grinned, "if you want to embarrass me."

"Oh don't worry," she remarked slyly, "That was just a teaser. There'll be plenty more to come."

"Bring. It. On," exclaimed James as he punched the air, to jeers and catcalls from his friends. Looked like the game was about to get a hell of a lot more interesting, a hell of a lot more competitive, and a hell of a lot more fun.

"Nice legs, Potter," someone quipped, and James bowed elaborately, lapping up the laughter as he pranced around the common room wearing Lily's white lace nightdress. His hairy legs were a sign of his manliness – not something to be ashamed of – and he proceeded to show them off, to the point where Lily Evans was sat in a corner rolling her eyes.

He was astutely aware of the fact that at some point in time, Lily Evans had worn this. And he sincerely suspected she didn't wear underwear to bed. So that kind of meant he'd touched her naked, right? Or was that stretching the truth a little _too_much, even for him, he wondered?

"James?" Moony chuckled, "You can take Lily's clothes off now, you know."

The boy in question grinned, "Aww but man, they're comfy!" The entire Gryffindor common room burst out into raucous laughter.

"You can keep it," Lily grinned, "I rather burn it than wear it after you."

James clutched his chest dramatically, pretending to act heartbroken after Lily's latest admission. He only succeeded in getting the Gryffindor to roll her eyes yet again – and it was with a triumphant grin he wondered if he'd broken the long standing record for how many times you could make Lily Evans sigh exasperatedly, and roll her eyes.

"As lovely as your legs are," Grinned Peter, "You should probably get changed."

"Oooh," sang Sirius, "I always knew you were gay. Got a thing for Prong's legs, now, have you?" And the whole common room resolved into laughter once more. The tips of the weedy young boy's ears went read as he retreated into silence.

James spun his wand, after being a recipient of Lily's dare, and it landed on Frank Longbottom, who chose dare.

"I dare you to make out with Alice for five minutes without breathing," he demanded cunningly, knowing that the two students liked one another, but would never be so prudent as to admit it.

James didn't notice the look of admiration that Lily Evans threw in his direction as she saw what his intentions were – whatever way he was going about them. If he had, then he'd have probably punched the air or whipped his shirt over his head with joy. Perhaps it was in that moment, that Lily Evans began to realise that she didn't hate him quite as much as she may have claimed to.

The tops of Frank's ears turned a startlingly shade of puce, as he leant over to the brown haired witch, who's hair was cut into a practical and manageable bob, framing her pixie like features. He grinned as she leant towards him, blushing as he touched his lips to hers, and the entire Gryffindor common room burst into deafening applause. Anyone would think that they'd just won the house cup.

When they finally broke apart, Frank was grinning broadly, and Alice blushing madly. Lily nudged her and threw her a look that only a friend would interpret as a "you go girl, go get it" proclamation; an outsider would interpret it as a mere encouraging smile – because they didn't see the steady glint in Lily Evan's eyes as she smiled at her friend.

Nor, did they see the glint in her eye as she looked at James Potter and took in the way his black shaggy hair flopped haphazardly over his forehead, the way she noted his smile turned into dimples, or the way his tie remained permanently tilted lopsidedly, as if he was purposely looking to disobey at least one school rule at _all_ times. If they had, perhaps, they may not have been quite so surprised when the redheaded witch's resolve finally cracked, and she agreed to marry James Potter…


	2. Upping the Ante

**A/N:** Having not written anything from the perspective of the Marauders before, this is still all quite new to me, so I'd appreciate input into mistakes/etc. That said, there's only one more chapter to go after this. Reviews would be lovely - and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up sometime after Thursday because I'm going back to school. Dun dun durr... as you can imagine, dreading it, had very little contact with the outside world all holiday. What is sunlight. Gah. Anyways - laters - Beth :) xx

* * *

**Upping the Ante**

After he finally broke apart from Alice, a sheepish smile on his face, Frank spun his wand with a newfound sense of fervour, until it came to rest on none other than Wormtail, or Peter as he was more commonly known amongst his peers. The Marauders occasionally called one another by their nicknames, much to the confusion of their classmates – and with James referring to Lupin's lycanthropy as "his furry little problem", many of them were under the illusion that Remus had a misbehaving pet. Either that, or abnormal amounts of pubic hair, James thought, chuckling to himself.

Peter chose truth – not quite sure he was brave enough to take on one of the Marauder-esque dares just yet – and Frank stroked his chin in thought. Once it was pretty clear that they were going to be there all night, Sirius leant over and whispered something in his ear, and the teen grinned devilishly as he asked Peter,

"Out of all the guys in this room, which one would you most and least like to make out with?"

Peter's eyes widened and he swallowed anxiously, as he reached for the Veritaserum. "Least likely would be Grunning," he nodded his head over to a small first year in the corner who's finger was currently deeply embedded in his nostril, as he rooted around for bogies. And then Peter lowered his head, turning to address the floor, his cheeks turning an interesting shade of crimson, as he said, "And I'd most likely to make out with James."

James, whilst initially shocked – thinking that Sirius would have been the obvious choice; for he was by far the most handsome of the Marauders, and had gotten the most action this far into their school careers – chuckled deeply, taking it as a compliment as he leant over to ruffle Peter's hair.

"So you _did_have a thing for my legs, eh," he chuckled, detracting the attention away from his embarrassed friend and back onto himself as he stroked his legs seductively, licking his lips as the common room laughed at the ringleader's antics. This warranted a small appreciative smile from the direction of Lily, as she began to think that perhaps Potter wasn't as repulsive as she had initially thought.

Peter spun his wand swiftly, wanting to get his turn over and done with as soon as possible. It landed on Neil Boot, who requested a dare. Peter, pausing in thought for a moment, told the boy that he had to apply makeup to Sirius, whilst blindfolded.

The black haired wizard flexed his muscles, and it was only a matter of seconds before one of the third years watching from the sidelines fished out their makeup bags, eager to sacrifice it for the sake of the game.

Neil Boot, grinning, under the Gryffindor scarf that Lily had tightly tied round his face, using one of her trademark knots – very hard to undo if you're in a tricky situation – approached Sirius menacingly, a red lipstick clutched in his hand, which he fumbled for Sirius' lips, then roughly wiped the red waxy substance all over the wizard's face, so that he resembled a somewhat less menacing Joker*.

Then came eye shadow, which was generously spread all over Sirius' nose so that he looked like an Avatar, and caused him to sneeze, propelling him about a foot backwards, much to the amusement of his peers.

Mascara was wiped over his cheeks like war pain, and eyebrow pencil drew a thick black line that looked like a slug right slap bang in the middle of the victim's forehead, and the entire common room burst out laughing. Neil whipped the scarf off, with Lily's help undoing the knot, and seemed pretty pleased with his creation, taking the time to pause, finger on his chin; as he turned his head this way and that as if admiring a piece of art. Sirius glanced at himself in a mirror which he conjured, and chuckled deeply.

"It's a great look, don't you think?" he asked Jade, who giggled at the sight of the boy next to her, "How about you come with me next Hogsmeade trip and I get all dressed up like this?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I think I'll pass," she grinned, "Although I might consider it if you dropped the war paint," and Sirius beamed devilishly.

"That's my girl," he smiled, and leant in for a kiss, smearing red lipstick all over the girl's face. "You look like you've just eaten someone," he pointed out, and will a roll of her eyes, she cleaned her face with a simple spell.

Neil spun his wand, which span round a few times until it landed on James, who surprisingly, asked for a truth. Perhaps he had been worried what Lily would suggest – for he threw a nervous look in her direction. "Rate everyone playing on looks out of a maximum score of ten," Neil grinned, and James his himself in the face with his hand – this was always difficult, you didn't want to be too harsh, then again you didn't want to be too generous, and you certainly didn't want to give your friends reason to dispute.

After a mouthful of the truth serum, he started with Sirius, who he gave a 9.5 – he'd be dead if he gave the boy anything less; for James was one of the few people who knew just how insecure (as well as proud) Sirius was of his shaggy black locks, crooked grin and twinkling eyes. Lupin was given an 8, which he seemed proud of he grinned, and sat back in his chair satisfied. Peter got a 7.5, and shrugged, knowing all too well that he was average, if anything at all. Neil got another 8, and Frank got an 8.5, which he seemed pretty chuffed with.

With all the boys out the way, James turned his attention to the girls. Eloise Ackerly got a 7, which she seemed a bit miffed with – earning James a pointed look – and then both Alice and Jade tied with an 8. James turned his attention on Lily Evans, and it was out before he could even stop it – he gave her a perfect score of 10, and her mouth fell open in something close to shock. There were catcalls all over the common room, and Moony let out a piercing wolf-whistle. Ironic, more than anything else, James thought, in his embarrassment.

Not easily perturbed, James shrugged it off, like nothing had happened, and his wand landed on Sirius, who was looking like a monster who'd just drowned and emerged from a sea of beauty products. His impromptu make out session with Jade left him with unruly hair – sticking up in little tufts so that he really looked quite comical.

"Truth or dare," James grinned, "Padders."

"Oh don't you know me at all, my lover?!" Exclaimed Sirius, "Dare, of course!"

"Thought as much. You've got to go and ask Professor Slughorn out, after you've painted your nails, of course. You might as well put some more of Lily's clothes on whilst you're at it, go the whole hog."

Only Sirius' eyes would light up in anticipation as he exclaimed, "Wicked," reaching for some red nail varnish and applying it haphazardly all over his mangled and bitten nails – the subject of his interest whilst subjected to the drudgerous torture that was A History of Magic, with Professor Binns.

After blowing on his nails for a few seconds, and slipping into the already enlarged night gown – as well as a pair of pink fluffy slippers, belong to Eloise – Sirius hurried down the corridors, grinning wickedly as he registered the looks of confusion that flitted across the faces of students belonging to other houses. His Gryffindor entourage followed him as they made their way to the Dungeon.

Professor Slughorn's reaction was one you could expect, when you swing open your classroom door to discover one of your students stood outside, dressed in drag. His eyebrows shot into his hairline – which he had combed over in a precious attempt to protect his visibly receding hairline, and spluttered, "My dear boy are you quite alright?"

"But of course, Professor," grinned Sirius dramatically, as he dropped to one knee. "For I love you, and I always have, I always will. Will you marry me?"

The Professor cast his eyes around the assembled students with distaste – the only one having the sense to look apologetic was Evans, his favourite student, and he promptly swung the door in the Gryffindors' faces.

"I think that was a no mate," grinned James, as the little crew made their way back to the common room.

"My heart has been broken into a thousand pieces," said Sirius, not sounding remotely heartbroken as he did so.

"Padders, it's your turn," Peter prompted, once they were all safely sat down on the floor, amongst piles of cushions. Moony flopped into a chair, needing the extra support for his weary bones.

Sirius spun his wand so that it landed on Lily. He licked his lips wickedly as he began formulating a good – and most likely inappropriately rated – dare. The witch tossed her red hair behind her shoulder, and ruined his fun by requesting, "Truth." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Aww c'mon you're _boring_," he admonished her, and Lily chuckled. "What d'you even see in her mate?" He asked, turning to James; for his feelings for the rule-abiding Gryffindor were no big secret. James responded with a grin, noticing the slight blush that coloured the redhead's face temporarily.

"Okay fine then," Sirius grinned, "Rate everyone here on looks and Personality out of ten."

Lily took a swig of serum, and began.

"Remus, I'd probably give you a 8 for looks – 9 on the days when you don't look so hung-over," she grinned, suspecting his full-moon induced problem, but not having said anything yet. "And for personality, definitely 9," she smiled, and once more, Lupin relaxed into his chair, seeming happy with his assessment.

"Sirius you'd get a nine for looks but how about a minus 6 for personality?" the witch grinned wickedly, shooting a pointed look in the Joker's direction. He shrugged, beaming.

"Sounds spot on," he agreed, smiling, "But don't suppose you could drop me an extra one for looks, could you?"

"Don't push it," Lily grinned, laughing. "Eloise, Jade and Alice I'd give you all nine in terms of looks; Eloise you'd get a 9 for personality, Jade, you the same, and Alice a 10."

She turned to analyse Peter critically. "Hmm, seven for looks," she announced, somewhat apologetically, "And a five for personality? Sorry I don't really know you that well," and the timid boy shrugged, kind of please that he hadn't got a negative score like Sirius.

"Frank I'd give you an eight in terms of both, and Neil you'd get a nine for looks, otherwise the same as Frank."

Then Lily turned to look at James.

"10 for both," she admitted, sheepishly, and the grin that spread across James' features quite possibly had the power to make the sun come out, even though it was now very much dark outside.

"Knew you couldn't resist me, Evans," he grinned, extremely pleased with Sirius for introducing the Veritaserum – there would be no way she'd have admitted that otherwise.

"Oh shut it Potter," Lily told him defensively, creating a tense moment between the group. "It's my turn, isn't it?"

Everybody nodded, not wanting to argue with the redhead. She really could be quite frightening when she was angry, James thought, chuckling to himself, still on cloud nine.

So Lily span her wand, secretly irked at Black for being so forward thinking, and brining truth serum into the game. She had had no intention of sharing her opinion of James with anyone, and the idiot had to go and ask her _that_, didn't he.

Then again, she thought smiling to herself, at least she hadn't had to describe the dirtiest dream she'd ever had.

The thought of James Potter in handcuffs, chained to her bed in her dormitory was an image that Lily Evans didn't intend on sharing with anyone, ever, in a million years. Quite possibly a trillion.

* * *

**A/N:**

***Heath Ledger plays the Joker, a clown like figure, in the Batman films, for those of you who don't understand this reference.


	3. Conceding Defeat

**A/N** So I know I haven't update in like 10 million years *sighs* there's been a lot going on in my life, including school, illness, and a suicide attempt of a friend so yeah. Bear with me. But here it is – the last and FINAL chapter – really hope you like it – let me know what you think – Beth :) xx

* * *

**Conceding Defeat**

Lily's wand came to a halt on none other than Sirius Black, and the wizard in question smirked as he realised Lily had formulated a rather juicy – and revengeful – dare, just for him. Recognising the dangers of choosing a dare, he opted for truth, and noted with a great degree of glee, that Lily had seemed disappointed with his choice.

"Ever gone a day commando?" Lily asked, rather irritated with herself for coming up with such a weak truth question. However, there were pointed looks among most of the Common Room – especially the girls – who were all secretly wishing to know the answer.

"All the time," Sirius grinned, not seeming in the slightest bit embarrassed. Now his turn to spin his wand, the raven haired boy spun his wand so that it landed on Jade. After being asked for a truth, Sirius' eyes lit up with glee. He would have to thank Evans later, he thought, for her question had prompted one of the best ideas he'd ever had during one of these games.

"Describe your underwear to the group," Sirius grinned wickedly, throwing a saucy wink in Jade's direction. The girl flushed crimson under the view of everyone in the room.

"Lacy black thong with matching see through bra," the girl admitted, clapping her hand over her mouth in embarrassment as soon as the words were out. There were jeers and catcalls from most of the assembled teenage boys; testosterone running rampant, as the humiliated Jade hid her head in her hands.

Lily shot her friend a sympathetic look, instructing her it was her go, but not before shooting a disparaging look in Sirius' direction. That boy really was completely and utterly disgusting – and Lily Evans found herself wondering what on earth James Potter saw in the boy, that made him want to be friends with him. She rolled her eyes, and Sirius shot her a lopsided grin, not really caring that he'd just completely and utterly humiliated a potential girlfriend in front of the entire Gryffindor house (and some Ravenclaws who had snuck into the common room, by the looks of things, to watch the proceedings).

Jade spun her wand, her cheeks still pink from her moment of embarrassment, and it came to rest on a withdrawn Lupin – who hadn't been included for a few rounds and was beginning to feel a little bit forgotten. He sat to attention, and asked for a truth – continuing the trend – his mouth quirking upwards into a smile when Jade asked, "Have you ever skinny dipped, and with who?"

After a swig of the Veritaserum, he shuddered – for the Potion really was quite vile – before admitting sheepishly, "Yes, with James," he grinned. James hung his head in his hands – embarrassed that his and Remus' "experimental romp" in the Black Lake technically counted as skinny dipping with one another – even if it _had_been the result of a different game of truth/dare. "But in our defence," Lupin added, "It was a dare."

There was still raucous laughter across the common room, and Lily Evans found herself feeling somewhat sorry for James – who was clearly feeling uncomfortable judging by the strained smile and adopted nonchalance on his face. Moony's wand was spun, and landed on James, who feeling the need to keep up tradition, asked for a truth.

Lupin racked his brains for a moment – for there was barely anything which he didn't already know about his best friend – and then opted for a slightly more serious question; the academic in him genuinely intrigued (for he was currently reading a fascinating tome about phobias, and what they meant). "What's your greatest fear?" Lupin asked his friend, his tone inquisitive. James looked at his friend for a moment, before turning to look Lily Evans dead in the eyes, his blue orbs penetrating her green ones with a firm resolve.

"Rejection," he stated simply, and picked up his wand to spin in. By now, the entire Gryffindor Common Room was completely and utterly silent, as they watched the proceedings with interest. One first year hiccupped, which caused the entire room to turn and glare at them.

James' wand came to rest on the only redhead in the group, and Lily looked between the bit of wood and the boy in front of her with a certain feeling of apprehension. She didn't know what it was – a sixth sense of perhaps just her inner fears becoming pronounced – but she had a fear that if she picked dare then Potter would force her to kiss him. Whether she wanted to or not; she certainly wouldn't as a result of some petty game. Putting her foot down, she opted for truth.

Still looking directly into her eyes, a silent bond between them, James asked quietly, "What's the question you'd least like to be asked?"

Lily gulped nervously, reaching for the Veritaserum which sat on the red fuzzy carpet between them. Perhaps Potter wasn't as dumb as he looked – and he'd been savouring this question until he was sure. Merlin knew it had been building for a while.

Pressing the glass vial to her lips, Lily winced as the sour liquid trickled down her throat, tricking her synapses into being truthful.

"Will you go out with me?" Lily asked, and James' eyes widened. The rest of the Gryffindor Common Room breathed inwards, nobody expelling the air. Everything went quiet, as Lily spun the bottle, ignoring her latest admission and watching as it landed on James. She sighed dejectedly, for her plan to defuse the tension surmounting in the room evidently hadn't worked.

"Truth," James asked, timidly, still not breaking eye contact with the girl in front of him.

"What's your favourite thing about me?" Lily asked, her tone quiet and subdued – as if her and James were the only two in the room; as if nobody else present mattered.

James opened his mouth, with a bemused Sirius offering him the Veritaserum. He shook his head. "I don't need that." Normally, somebody would make an objection, to this blatant disregard for the rules. But it was like the blanket of tension – of unspoken words – was threatening to smother everyone in the room, and nobody moved.

Running his hands through his hair – something which he always did when nervous, James Potter cleared his throat. "My favourite thing about you, Lily," his tone was quiet and filled with a depth of emotion which was unheard of from the Prankster. "Is that you're you. I love the fact that you're so innocent; so opinionated; so objective. I love that you don't care what other people think – or at least that's what it seems like," he amended, when Lily made to butt in. "I love that you work hard for what you believe in, that you don't give up, and that you're such a brilliant, unfaltering friend. I love the fact that you put up with the drivel and insults that I hurl your way; and the cool collected way you put me in my place in a heartbeat. But most of all, Lily," James looked directly into her eyes, thinking to himself that the eyes really are the window to the soul, "my favourite thing about you is that I'm completely head over heels in love with you, and I always have been."

Lily swallowed as James finished his proclamation. What were you meant to say to that? But James saved her the embarrassment, for seeming unfazed; he picked up his wand and made to spin it.

Remus Lupin was probably (possibly second to Evans) the smartest person in the room. He knew how much this moment meant to his best friend; he knew how much was hanging in the balance. After all, it wasn't every day that you proclaimed your undying love for someone in front of your entire class (and the other years, at that). Which was why, in that very moment, a guilt-free Remus Lupin muttered a quick spell with a wave of his wand inconspicuously in his robes, which meant that James' wand landed right back on Lily.

What were the chances, Lily thought to herself, with a bemused shake of her head. With one look at James, who was still meeting her eyes resiliently after his latest proclamation, the witch knew what his intentions were, and played along. "Truth," she murmured, surprised she still had the ability to speak – for her heart was fluttering at an alarming rate.

"Do you want to go out with me?" James stared Lily Evans right in the eye, and she didn't even hesitate.

"I do," she murmured, moments before his lips came crashing down on her own.

It was thanks to years of pent up frustration, half-hearted insults and silly games in front of the Gryffindor common room, Lily realised, that had made her first say those famous words, "I do."

Never had she imagined that ten years later she'd find herself with a ring on her finger, and a different surname, at that, thanks to those two little words. "I do," Lily muttered to herself, a smile playing on her face as she twisted her wedding band round. "I do, I do, I do."

* * *

**A/N:** So it's done... aww. Lily & James forever, huh. Let me know what you think - Beth :) xx


End file.
